20 Février X797
by Mantiev
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est mon Anniversaire ! Mon jour à moi ! Et évidement puisque c'est mon jour, il se passe pleins de choses ! Venez découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ! OS Concours.


**OS Concours pour les Histoires d'Alice dont le thème est "Anniversaire".**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

_**20 Février X797**_

Cette journée que je viens de passer aurait pu... Non. Elle aurait du être décrite comme heureuse, bruyante et festive car aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. C'était mon jour à moi, le jour de ma naissance ! Le jour où je reçois des cadeaux. Le jour où Natsu se la ferme ! Et pourtant, elle a tout gâché. Elle, Juvia Loxar. La mage d'eau, aux cheveux bleus soyeux, aux yeux aussi sombres que l'océan. Juvia Loxar, la fille qui me sourit tout le temps et qui crie mon nom partout où l'on passe. Ah ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai honte rien que d'y penser ! Elle, qui tourne toujours autour de moi sans me laisser respirer, me suivant comme mon ombre et me poursuivant comme une hystérique en chaleur. Définitivement, cette fille est spéciale. Cette fille est très spéciale.

En y repensant, qu'avait-t-elle pu faire pour avoir gâché mon anniversaire ? Elle n'a pourtant rien fait de mal . En fait, elle n'a rien fait du tout. Pour tout dire elle n'était même pas présente. C'était peut-être ça le problème. Elle n'était pas là pour m'offrir un cadeau et pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Elle n'était pas là pour danser, s'amuser, manger et boire avec tout les autres. C'est pourtant la moindre des choses à faire! Être là le jour de l'anniversaire de son bien-aimé ! Enfin, si je suis réellement son bien-aimé. Pouvoir m'offrir son plus beau sourire, son amour, ça aurait du être ça son but, et surtout aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était même pas à la fête. Elle n'a même pas essayé de faire l'effort de venir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre mission avec « Gajeel-Kun ». Ce nom commence de plus en plus à m'énerver. C'est vrai qu'ils ont le droit d'être proches, ils ont toujours été dans la même guilde. Mais de là à toujours dire : « Gajeel-Kun » par-ci, « Gajeel-Kun » par-là. Il y en a marre à la fin. Et après, elle se dit « amoureuse » de moi ! Même si elle parle tout le temps de moi, elle devrait parler de moi encore plus que maintenant. Je vous jure, les femmes ! Elles ont toutes irrécupérables.

Bon, après tout, je suis assez froid avec elle. Bon okay, je suis carrément froid. Je l'ignore souvent et j'essaye de la semer. A chaque fois je suis bizarre avec elle. Normal que je l'évite. Mais pourtant, elle le sait aussi bien que moi, que Lucy, que Natsu, qu'Erza et je passe le nombre de noms de personnes qui savent comment je suis ! « Froid » est le meilleur mot qui me caractérise. Autant par mes pouvoirs que par ma personnalité. Je suis vraiment pas romantique, loin de là. Je comprends rien à l'amour et à tout ce qui tourne autour. J'aime pas vraiment quand elle me colle et qu'elle en fait trop devant les autres. Je me prends souvent la honte. Même pas « Souvent » mais à chaque fois. Elle fait quand même des trucs dingues pour moi ! Mais moi j'aime pas vraiment ça, enfin devant les autres. Mais comme tout les êtres humains, j'ai besoin quelques fois d'affection, je préfèrerais que cette affection soit plus intime. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Pour une fois qu'elle aurait pu être imaginative. Je lui aurait pas dit non à une de ses folies pour une fois. Ça aurait mis de l'ambiance après tout. Oui, ça aurait été très drôle. Alors c'est vrai, vu que Madame n'était pas là, vu qu'elle était avec son « Gajeel-Kun » les autres personnes de la guilde m'ont donné ce genre d'affection aujourd'hui... Enfin, ils ont essayé...

* * *

La journée commença pourtant comme les autres. Je me suis levé, je me suis habillé. Et oui, je m'habille, moi, Grey Fullbuster. Bref, j'ai pris mon petit-déjeuner et je suis sorti de chez moi. Je suis arrivé tranquillement à la guilde en une dizaine de minutes et avec le sourire, essayant d'imaginer les cadeaux que j'allais recevoir. Avec les mages de Fairy Tail, on peut s'attendre à tout. Et c'est vrai que ça me faisait un peu peur. A peine eus-je le temps de poser un pas à terre dans le bâtiment, que quelqu'un me banda les yeux et me poussa à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Je ne voyais strictement rien. Et la personne me faisait avancer sans même me prévenir si il y avait une table ou un chaise devant moi. Autant dire qu'il y avait pleins de rires autour. Mais je jouais le jeu. Après tout autant s'amuser le jour de son anniversaire. Je ne sais pas comment cette personne s'est débrouillée mais j'ai frappé un bon nombre de mages. Et je me suis excusé à chaque fois. Pourtant personne ne répondait. Ça m'étonne pas vu que tout le monde était un train de rire. Finalement, j'ai fini par trébucher et par tomber à terre. Je me suis fais mal au cul mais tant pis. Il y avait encore plus de rire.

-Je suis désolée, tu peux enlever le bandeau, entendis-je.

Ayant reconnu la voix d'une certaine fille aux cheveux couleurs du blé, j'entrepris d'enlever le foulard autour de mes yeux. En face de moi se trouvait bien Lucy, la constellationniste de Fairy Tail quelque peu rougissante. De plus la jeune fille qui s'était habillé élégamment, me souriait. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge sans brettes avec un gros nœud blanc au niveau de la taille. Elle portait aussi des talons aiguilles rouges, ce qui la rendait beaucoup plus grande qu'à l'habitude. Pour finir le tout, elle portait une queue de cheval avec des coquelicots qui donnait un ensemble parfait. Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi était-elle si rougissante? Ce n'était pas à ses habitudes d'être gênée à ce point. Surement du au fait de m'avoir fait tomber. Après tout, je sais qu'elle est assez maladroite. Encore pire que Wendy !Une blonde quoi ! Elle a du croire que je me suis fait mal. J'ai du faire une grimace et voilà, elle a du se faire toute une histoire. Lucy est très imaginative. En même temps elle écrit un livre, alors ça m'étonne pas. En parlant d'imagination, Juvia est très forte aussi sur ce point. Par contre elle, elle s'imagine pour des choses sur moi...

Bref, Lucy me tendit sa main pour me relever. Elle eut quand même du mal. Après tout je suis plus corpulent qu'elle ! Après cela, j'ai tourné ma tête dans tout les sens, la cherchant du regard. Elle, Juvia. Après tout, Lucy venait de m'aider et la mage de l'océan ne s'était pas déclarée. C'était étrange. En effet, Juvia prenait Lucy comme une rivale d'amour alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Juvia aurait du faire tout une crise, le crier haut et fort, comme elle en a l'habitude. Mais pour une fois rien. Elle n'avait pas défier Lucy. De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien. Lucy était seulement une amie. Une amie très chère. Je la considère plutôt comme une petite sœur en fait. Et de plus, Lucy est amoureuse de Natsu. Tout le monde le savait, tout le monde sauf Juvia. Elle est quand même bien aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Enfin... C'est ce qui fait de Juvia, Juvia après tout.

Quand Lucy remarqua que je cherchais quelqu'un et à ce moment précis, Juvia, elle me fit un de ses regards vicieux, celui qui veut tout et rien dire. Celui que je n'aime pas et qui me mets mal à l'aise. Elle a ce don pour percer à jour les gens. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, elle avait compris qui je cherchais parce qu'immédiatement elle m'expliqua que Juvia était parti en mission depuis plus d'une semaine avec Gajeel. Elle m'expliqua par la suite que c'était le maitre Makarov qui en avait décidé mais que normalement elle aurait du être rapide. Après cette brève explication, la mages aux cheveux d'or alla chercher un cocktail puis me donna son cadeau. Je posais le cadeau sur la table des cadeaux. Il y en avait déjà une dizaine. Elle me tendit son verre pour gouter le cocktail fait spécialement pour moi. Il s'intitule « Ice Make ». Dedans il y a 80% de glaçons pour 20% de cocktail. Le genre de chose que le dragounet n'aime pas. Et rien que de penser à ça me faisait marrer intérieurement. Enfin, que quelques instants. Car juste après les paroles de Lucy me revinrent en tête. Juvia était donc parti depuis déjà une semaine. C'était peut-être pour ça que je ressentais un certain vide. Oui, c'était surement pour ça. En y réfléchissant, le fait de ne plus avoir Juvia qui me suit, qui me picote, qui me fait ressentir des choses bizarres, et ben je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie sans elle. Ma vie est devenue monotone.

Mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureux d'elle. Grey ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Grey Fullbuster est comme là glace. Non, il est la glace. En fait je devrais rectifier. Je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. En fait je dis ça, j'en sais rien. Grey et amour font deux. Ca j'en suis sur. Après deux choses peuvent toujours se concilier. Et puis, j'y ai jamais réfléchit en fait. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour. Je vois ce genre de sentiment qu'est l'amour comme quelque chose de tout rose. Le rose. Que je déteste cette couleur ! Le rose ! Ça me donne envi de vomir. Le rose. Ca me fait penser aux barbes à papas trop sucrés qui donnent des caries. Le rose. Ca me fait penser aux fleurs qui doivent signifier l'amour mais qui aujourd'hui sont devenues banales à trop les offrir. Et surtout le rose me fait penser à la couleur des cheveux de l'allumette. Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve à se croire plus fort que moi. Comme si il avait une chance de me battre. Totalement impossible. Depuis que nous sommes petits, je le bats. Il n'arrivera jamais à moi niveau. Si il arrive à me donner un coup, c'est déjà une grande victoire. Ben tiens, en parlant du rose, C'est vrai qu'il s'était rapproché juste après pour me sauter dessus. Lui aussi, il me colle tout le temps. Mais je préférais rien faire car Lucy était à côté et il faut savoir qu'elle peut être aussi dangereuse qu'Erza.

Quelle plaie ce mec. Il avait déjà bouffer tout le buffet qu'avait préparé Mirajane. Alors qu'il y avait du poulet, du boeuf, du mouton mais aussi des crêpes, une dizaine de gâteaux, des boissons et pleins d'autres bonnes choses. Il ne restait plus une miette. J'avais à peine eut le temps de gouter au cocktail « Ice Make » que lui, avait terminé son repas. Heureusement Mirajane avait prévu le coup et ramena le double de ce qu'il y avait sur les tables. Mirajane est vraiment la meilleure en cuisine. Tout le monde la remercia et à l'unanimité, nous avons décidé que Natsu ne toucherait plus la nourriture durant la journée. Lui donnant également un léger coup de poing pour qu'il me lâche, il redressa sa tête, me lançant un regard qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Cette chose qui arrivait plus d'une fois par jour. Cette chose que nous avons l'habitude de faire depuis des années. Cette chose qui nous fait vivre tous autant que nous sommes, nous mages de Fairy Tail.

-Bastooooon ! Cria-t-il tout en s'élançant sur moi.

Après ça, j'ai bien évidemment montré les moindres partis de mon corps d'athlète à tout les mages de Fairy Tail. Oui, je me suis déshabillé. Après tout c'était un combat contre Natsu. La guilde était saccagé par l'ensemble des membres présents qui s'étaient incrustés à la bataille entre la salamandre et moi. Les tables et les chaises étaient éparpillés et cassés en petits morceaux dans toutes la guilde. Les murs étaient soit brulés, soit congelés, soit même détruits au plus grand malheur du maitre qui ne pouvait rien dire puisque c'était l'anniversaire d'un de ses enfants. La nourriture et notamment de magnifiques fraisiers se retrouvèrent gâches, étant tombés à terre. Et évidemment, qui dit fraisiers par terre, dit Erza en mode furie. Le monstre qui habitait dans le corps de Titania venait de faire surface. A notre plus grand malheur, nous fûmes tous mis KO par la reine des fées qui m'avait offert son cadeau d'anniversaire à sa façon. Nous ressortîmes avec d'énormes bleus, certains avec des jambes ou des bras cassés. Car évidemment quand Erza s'y mit, elle n'y va jamais de main mortes. Ainsi sur tous les convives au moins 10% ont finis à l'hôpital. Par chance, je n'en faisait pas parti, elle avait été compatissante puisque c'était mon anniversaire, ne me donnant que trois, quatre coups d'épée.

Elle me fit bien évidemment la morale vu que je fus le premier à balancer sur la tête de Natsu des fraisiers. En même temps, le rouge des fraises allait bien avec la couleur des cheveux du dragons. Mais en y réfléchissant, j'aurais du m'abstenir. Parce que c'est vraiment pas drôle d'avoir un face de soi le monstre écarlate. Et donc, pour en revenir à mon anniversaire, elle m'expliqua ensuite que cette morale était mon cadeau. Quel cadeau! Elle aurait pu faire mieux quand même. Elle s'est vraiment pas cassée la tête. Une morale pour cadeau. Je n'ai quand même préféré rien dire. En fait, j'ai préféré mentir pour ne pas me prendre encore quelques coups d'épées. Je lui ai dit que j'avais adoré son cadeau même si je n'en pensais pas moins.

Elle continua de parler par la suite, mais je n'écoutais plus. Son cadeau était tellement nul que je n'avais plus la force d'écouter. En même temps, elle s'était élancé dans d'autres morales plus connes et unes que les autres. Je n'en pouvais plus? J'étais en mode « off », dormant les yeux ouverts. J'attendais qu'elle ait terminé pour pouvoir partir tranquillement car sinon j'aurais plus d'une dizaine de coups d'épée. Pourtant, je devais faire une tête bizarre car Wendy arriva dans les parages, stoppant le flot de paroles de l'écarlate, me prenant la main et m'invitant à aller autre part et tout ça, avec une rapidité déconcertante. Si Juvia avait vu cette Wendy qui était audacieuse, elle en aurait été jalouse. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Wendy, elle était plutôt timide et réservée mais la voir aujourd'hui comme ça était plutôt plaisant. Peut être que nous commencions à déteindre sur elle.

Quelques mètre plus loin, Wendy s'arrêta sans montrer son visage. Elle me lâcha la main assez rapidement. Je le voyais bien, ça l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. En plus, je sentais un regard peser sur moi. Un regard que je connaissais bien. Je scrutais les environs quand je vis Roméo caché derrière un poteau. Prenait-il les habitudes de Juvia à présent ? Il était surement en train d'épier Wendy. Y'avait-il quelque chose entre les deux jeunes mages ? Me jalousait-il ? A voir son visage, oui. Pourtant il n'y aura jamais rien entre Wendy et moi. Ça serait... Ça serait de l'inceste. En tout cas, entre la dragon Slayer et moi, un long silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire et ne savais pas quoi lui dire, même si je voulais lui dire que Roméo en pinçait pour elle, mais ca ne se fait pas. J'allais me décider de rompre ce silence en essayant de barratiner quand Wendy se retourna la larme à l'œil.

-Désolé Grey-san ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeaux pour toi ! Dit-elle ne pouvant plus se retenir de pleurer.

La jeune fille culpabilisait beaucoup. Ça se voyait. Elle voulait vraiment me trouver un cadeau. 2Tant mal à l'aise de la voir ainsi pleurer, je réussis à lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas grave Wendy, commençais-je. T'es pas obligé de m'en offrir un et puis si tu veux vraiment le faire, tu peux me l'offrir en retard, ça ne fera rien.

Je crois qu'elle allait mieux après ces petites paroles. En effet, elle souriait à nouveau et s'en allait gaiement rejoindre Charuru. Je crois qu'elle alla demander conseil à son chat, ou plutôt exceed, pour me trouver un cadeau. Il est vrai que je suis beaucoup plus conciliant avec Wendy qu'avec Juvia. Je reproche le fait que Juvia ne m'offre pas de cadeau alors qu'à Wendy, je ne lui dis rien. Mais au moins, la mage de l'air, elle, est présente aujourd'hui à mon anniversaire. Et après tout, on ne peut pas en vouloir à notre petite prêtresse de l'air. Elle est tellement gentille et avenante. Non pas que Juvia ne soit pas comme ça mais Juvia... Juvia est plus que ça !

En plus d'être gentille, elle est jolie. Elle est même belle. Elle est magnifique avec ses vêtements qui sont toujours bleus. Avec sa poitrine si aguichante. Juvia est parfaite, aussi bien avec son physique qu'avec son caractère, même si des fois, elle fait peur. Et ses yeux sont magnifiques. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de les regarder. Surtout quand elle a ce regard lorsque je la mets mal à l'aise ou quand elle fantasme sur moi. Je peux voir à ce moment mille et une étoiles se perdre dans le bleu profond de ses perles. Minutes... Je viens de dire... Qu'elle était belle ? Qu'elle était magnifique ! Je viens de faire son éloge !

Mon dieu, Grey Fullbuster, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu te mets même à parler comme Juvia ! Au et puis zut, je l'ai bien dit au début ! Juvia est spéciale pour moi ! En fait, je crois même qu'elle est plus que ça. C'est surement pour ça que j'étais triste qu'elle ne soit pas là. Je la trouve tellement extraordinaire que je voulais qu'elle me voit encore plus extraordinaire que d'habitude. En fait je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle. Depuis le début je ne fais que cacher mes sentiments. J'essaye de les renier, de les oublier, de les cacher loin, très loin de moi. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que je la vois, à chaque fois qu'elle est à mes côtes, elle me rend vraiment mal à l'aise et en même temps je me sens tellement bien avec elle. Elle me rend vraiment fou je crois. J'aurai voulu tellement être avec elle. Et pourtant je n'arrive jamais à lui avouer alors qu'elle y arrive si facilement. Le nombre de fois qu'elle a changé de style, le nombre de fois qu'elle est venue vers moi pour me faire des avances. Elle est tellement mignonne. J'envie mon double d'Edolas qui lui non plus n'a pas de difficulté à avouer son amour pour Juvia, même si elle c' en est une autre, elle reste quand même Juvia. Je ne sais plus depuis quand je pense ainsi mais maintenant je veux être avec elle. Je veux qu'elle revienne, qu'elle soit présente. Je veux son cadeau. Je crois que j'ai l'air d'un dingue qu'on devrait interné mais tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle!

Pour en revenir à mon anniversaire, après ce début de journée, tous les autres mages, un à un m'ont offert leurs cadeaux. Nous nous sommes amusés bien que je pensais toujours à Juvia. Les autres ont voulu apprendre à patiner sur la glace. Alors je leur ai appris. Heureusement que mon anniversaire se trouve au mois de février. En tout cas, j'ai pu voir Natsu se gameler pas mal de fois. J'ai pu enfin avoir cette satisfaction de la victoire que je n'avais pas pu avoir lors de notre combat plus tôt. Durant l'après-midi, nous sommes restés tous à la guilde. Mirajane chantait sur la scène, tandis que les autres et moi dansions sur des rythmes endiablés. Mirajane a vraiment une très belle voix. Ça me fait penser d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais entendu Juvia chanter, ni même danser d'ailleurs. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu à une soirée. En même temps, nous n'avons réellement jamais fait de fête ensemble. La plupart du temps, nous organisons surtout des banquets ou ce genre de choses pour qu'il y ait assez de nourriture pour Natsu et nous. Souvent, le lendemain, nous repartons faire des missions, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous coucher assez tôt. Après une quinzaine de musiques, je suis directement retourné chez moi fatigué d'avoir autant bougé sur la piste. En plus, Natsu dansait comme un ours et bousculait tout le monde. Quelle idiot celui-là. J'espérais quand même que Juvia puisse venir, même l'espace d'une minute mais finalement tout mes espoirs se sont brisés. J'avais attendu, pour rien durant toute la journée. Et si elle avait trop attendu que je lui fasse un signe. Et si elle s'était lassée de moi pour tomber dans les bras de Gajeel. Et si pour se venger de mon ignorance, elle n'était pas venue à mon anniversaire. A ce moment là, j'ai failli faire une dépression en pensant à toute les possibilités sur Juvia mais en fin de compte, avec des « Si », on refait le monde. Alors j'ai décidé que j'allais l'attendre. Elle seul a la réponse. Elle seul pourrait m'enlever ce poids du cœur.

* * *

Et me voilà finalement, affalé dans mon lit en train d'attendre que le temps passe, que la jeune femme qui hante mes nuits arrive. J'ai laissé la lumière de ma lampe de chevet allumée, étant un moyen comme un autre de rester éveiller mais aussi de montrer, si elle arrive, un jour, que je l'attends. Je me mis à compter les secondes qui s'écoulaient, se transformant en minutes, se transformant elles mêmes en heures. Et plus le temps avançait, plus la désillusion se faisait ressentir. Le temps avançaient lentement. J'ai cru qu'au moins trois bonnes longues années se sont écoulées. Et pourtant j'attends encore et encore.

Je suis vraiment débile de penser qu'elle pourrait arriver. Après tout, elle est en mission. Et par dessus tout avec « Gajeel-Kun ». Imaginer ces deux là, l'un à coté de l'autre, se parlant si simplement, me rend vraiment en colère. J'aimerai pouvoir fusiller des à présent le dragon de fer. J'aimerai pouvoir lui redessiner sa face, lui enlever tout ces piercings un à un. Qu'il découvre se qu'est la jalousie. Parce que oui, je suis jaloux. Juvia est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Si une personne ose, ne serait-ce que l'approcher, il aura à faire à moi. Plus je pense à elle, plus je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs des rêves, me calmant légèrement. Mes paupières commence à vouloir se fermer. Il est 23h passé. Je baille de plus en plus. La lumière m'aide à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. J'attends. J'attends encore et encore. Mais maintenant, je sais, elle ne viendra pas. Je me fais de faux espoirs, elle n'arrivera pas. Elle est en mission. Elle n'est pas à Magnolia. C'est sur, elle ne viendra pas. J'avance mon bras pour éteindre ma lampe, quelque peu désemparé.

Je suis sur le point d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur qui éteindra la lumière, mon espoir qu'elle vienne lorsque j'entends un bruit. La sonnette de l'entrée ! Mais étais-ce vraiment la réalité ? Je me pince mon bras pour voir si je suis dans un rêve. Non j'ai ressenti la douleur. Je ne suis pas dans un rêve. Quelqu'un est bien en train de sonner à ma porte. A plus de 23h, dans un froid pareil. Cette personne est venue pour moi. Alors j'avance vers la porte d'entrée. Je suis sur le point d'appuyer sur la poignée qui me permettra d'ouvrir la porte. Mais là, deuxième question qui me vient à l'esprit. Est-ce Juvia ? Ou une autre personne ? Je n'ose pas ouvrir la porte, de peur de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Je veux tellement que ça soit Juvia. Je veux qu'elle me saute dessus, qu'elle m'étreigne avec ses bras si fins, que sa si forte poitrine rencontre mon torse qui a tellement envi d'elle. J'ai tellement envi que ça soit Juvia que j'ai peur de me faire une désillusion en ouvrant la porte et en rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vise personne et notamment pas un certain mage aux cheveux roses qui se nomme Natsu. Bref, j'ai tellement peur que j'attends. Je veux savoir et en même temps je ne veux pas savoir qui est la personne derrière ma porte. Je suis vraiment bête des fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'attends mais j'attends. J'attends de me reprendre en main. J'essaye d'exhorter mon courage comme je le peux. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur. Si, peut-être avec Deliora et encore, ce moment rivalise avec le jour où le monstre a détruit mon village. C'est pourquoi j'attends. Mais j'attends assez longtemps pour entendre la personne s'éloigner. J'entends la personne marcher dans la direction opposée de ma maison. Je l'ai faite attendre trop longtemps. Elle a du croire que je dormais. Elle a du croire que je n'avais pas envi de la voir. Si c'était Natsu alors oui, je ne veux pas le voir. Mais je veux quand même savoir. Je veux savoir qui est cette personne. Et pourtant cette personne s'éloigne. Et là, je me dis « Merde » alors j'ouvre la porte.

Et je la vis, elle. Juvia est devant moi, les joues rougissantes. Surement par le froid. Ou peut être de me voir, qui sait ? Elle est là, tremblante, si fragile avec sa peau laiteuse, ses cheveux si bleus, ondulant parfaitement, et ses yeux, que dire de ces yeux. Ils étincelaient dans la nuit noire. Elle est est là, se retournant pour me montrer son magnifique sourire. Elle aussi est soulagée, ça se voit. Elle voulait donc me voir. Elle a le souffle court. Elle a dut surement courir et ne s'est pas encore remise de cette course. Je lui propose de rentrer dans ma maison, même si c'est vraiment le bordel. Je croyais qu'elle ne viendrait pas, donc je n'ai rien rangé. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher. Même pas mes caleçons. Je lui propose de rentrer. Elle accepte volontiers. En même temps, il fait froid. Je la comprends. Elle porte avec elle un petit sac plastique. Serait-ce mon cadeau ? J'ai tellement hâte de le découvrir. La laissant rentrer en première, car je vois qu'elle commence à attraper froid, je remarque qu'elle ne porte pas le même manteau que d'habitude. Elle porte une sorte de cape bleu attachée par le haut par un beau nœud de la même couleur. Derrière se trouvait une capuche cachée par ses cheveux.

En rentrant, elle dépose son gros manteau à l'entrée de la maison avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Je remarque qu'elle porte une robe de soirée bleu en dentelles. Le genre de vêtement qu'on ne porte pas en hiver. Le genre de vêtement où l'on attrape vite froid. Enlevant aussi son chapeau, je découvre qu'elle porte un serre-tête sertie de pierres bleus, qui ressemblent à des saphirs. Avait-elle un autre rendez-vous que mon anniversaire ? Un rendez-vous avec Gajeel ? Ça me contrarierai si ça avait été le cas. Je crois que je la fixe bizarrement parce qu'elle commence à devenir toute rouge. Mais en même temps c'est de sa faute si elle me fait douter. C'est pourquoi, je ne peux attendre je dois savoir.

-Juvia, cette robe... dis-je sans savoir quoi dire.

-Ah ! Juvia voulait venir plus tôt , à la fête mais la neige bloquait les routes. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est arrivée que maintenant !

Alors elle n'avait pas été là à cause de la neige ? Je suis heureux. Elle n'avait pas eut envi de se venger de mon ignorance, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous avec Gajeel. Au contraire, elle pensait à moi ! Elle voulait être avec moi. Elle se culpabilisait de sa non-présence. C'st plutôt flagrant puisqu'elle est en train de se triturer les doigts, regardant par terre. Elle devait interérieurement être totalement folle de rage de n'avoir pas pu être présente. En la regardant, je pouvais décrire Juvia comme un Tsunami. Et pourtant elle essaye de le cacher. Elle avait du crier sur le pauvre Gajeel de ne pas être parti plus tôt même si c'était surement de sa faute. Elle avait du mettre du temps à se préparer. En y regardant de plus près, elle s'était légèrement maquillée, et la connaissant, elle avait du mettre au moins deux bonnes heures pour choisir sa tenue.

-Juvia a un cadeau de la part de Lyon-sama ! Dit-elle me sortant de mes rêvasseries tout en me donnant le cadeau.

A ces mots, je la dévisage. Elle venait de prononcer les mots interdits, et surtout le jour de mon anniversaire. Elle avait été avec Lyon ! Le Lyon ! Elle venait d'avouer qu'elle avait trainer avec lui. Déjà que j'ai du prendre sur moi quand elle est partit avec Gajeel mais en plus de ça, pendant la mission, elle avait été avec Lyon. Mais alors lui, je pourrais le transpercer avec une cinquantaine de lames d'Erza en une seconde. De toute façon, il chercher toujours le bon moment pour essayer de récupérer ma Juvia. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle ne sera jamais à lui, puisqu'elle est déjà à moi. Mon cerveau bouillonne. Je me lève, sur le point de partir à Lamia Scale donner personnellement une raclée à l'autre imbécile. Je dois avoir un regarde de meurtrier car juste après Juvia me serre dans ses bras pour essayer de me calmer.

-Juvia et Gajeel-Kun ont fait une mission avec Lamia Scale mais il ne s'est rien passé avec Lyon-sama. Juvia le jure ! Juvia n'est amoureuse que de Grey-sama !

Comment arrive-t-elle à me calmer aussi rapidement ? Rien qu'avec cette phrase, je me rassoie tranquillement, la rage étant passée. Cette fille est vraiment spéciale pour moi. Elle est unique. Elle trouve exactement les bons mots quand il le faut. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de douter d'elle, même si parfois je le fais. C'est souvent par impulsion et par jalousie. En la regardant, je la vois peinée et mal à l'aise. Elle sait surement que c'est à cause de l'autre mage de glace que je me suis mis dans cet état. Même si au départ, cela partait d'une bonne intention, Lyon m'énerve toujours.

-Et voici le cadeau de Juvia ! Annonce-t-elle pour me réconforter.

Regardant l'enveloppe qu'elle me tend, je balance le cadeau de Lyon avec les autres que je n'ai pas ouvert au fond de ma chambre. Juvia me regarde faire, amusée de voir que seul son cadeau m'intéresse. Elle doit surement se douter de quelque chose vu mon comportement depuis tout à l'heure. Le fait que je jalouse Lyon, elle a bien du le voir, le fait que je veux seulement son cadeau, ça aussi, elle l'a bien vu. Car de toute façon, le seul dont j'ai besoin, c'est celui de Juvia. Je prends délicatement dans mes mains son cadeau. L'enveloppe était blanche avec un ruban rouge. Je peux voir écrit dessus « A mon cher Grey-sama, Joyeux Anniversaire ». Je la regarde et remarqua qu'elle me fixe. Elle attend mon verdict, elle attend de savoir si son cadeau me plait. Je retourne l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir et remarqua une marque rouge sur l'enveloppe. Les traces de lèvres. Elle avait du embrasser le cadeau d'un beau rouge à lèvre. Je peux voir à travers cette marque que ces lèvres doivent être pulpeuses et douces. Mais je la vois qui s'impatiente de plus en plus alors j'ouvre le cadeau, les mains tremblantes.

A l'intérieur, deux billets. Deux billets pour aller dans un chalet dans la montagne. Là où il y a pleins de neige. Le rêve pour moi. Un endroit paradisiaque, dans mon élément, sans Natsu. Elle avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. J'entends qu'elle émet un petit rire. Surtout du au fait que je dois sourire comme un enfant. Mais son cadeau me fait tellement plaisir. Je fouille un peu l'enveloppe même si elle n'est pas grande et découvre avec ces deux billets une image du chalet. Il était recouvert de neiges. On ne pouvait voir que les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée. Une fumée se dégageait de la maison. Le chauffage devait surement tourner grâce au feu d'une cheminée. Dans la neige, on pouvait voir des traces de pas d'animaux sauvages. Cette endroit devait totalement être génial. J'avais déjà hâte d'y être. Prenant les billets en main, je me tourne vers Juvia qui me fixe toujours , souriant encore plus que tout à l'heure et rayonnante par son visage si expressif. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne l'avait pas vu et j'avais oublié comme elle était belle. Oui, elle était magnifique et surtout avec cette tenue.

-Deux billets ? Je lui demande.

-Un pour Grey-sama et un pour la personne avec qui il a envi d'y aller. Dit-elle regardant par terre, devenant rouge comme une tomate..

Sa réponse me surpris. Elle n'a pas mentionné son nom ! Pfff ! Quelle imbécile ! Je sais pertinemment qu'elle veut y aller avec moi ! Elle n'a pas acheté deux billets pour que je parte avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est sur, elle veut partir avec moi. Ça se voit, elle est toute rouge. Mais en même temps, ça me rassure. Elle a un peu murit et ne m'oblige pas à partir avec elle même si c'est ce que j'ai envi. Elle est très attentionnée. Mais... Elle n'était pas présente à mon anniversaire. Donc je vais me venger!

-J'ai déjà décidé avec qui. Lui dis-je

-Avec qui alors ? Juvia veut savoir ! Répondit-elle tout excitée et remontrant son si beau sourire.

-Tu sais très bien qui c'est ! Répliquais-je en faisant le mou.

-Lu... Lucy-san ?

-Idiote !

Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de rire ! Sa tête est vraiment trop drôle. Elle est à la fois au bord des larmes et tellement énergique. J'arrive à lui dire entre deux rires que c'est elle, et pourtant elle ne me croit pas. Quelle idiote celle-là. Elle pourrait au moins me faire confiance. Bon c'est vrai que dans l'état où je suis, je suis pas vraiment crédible. Commençant à bouder, elle me tourne le dos. Je dois me calmer. Je respire quelques minutes pour pouvoir être calme. Mais le sourire me revient vite. J'ai quelques chose à lui dire. Alors cette fois c'est le moment.

-Juvia. Émis-je

-Hum... Dit-elle sans se retourner

-Tu me crois ?

-Juvia croit Grey-sama. C'est juste la façon dont il l'a dit, c'était bizarre.

-Juvia, retourne-toi s'il te plait, je ne t'ai pas remercier.

Elle se retourne. Je fixe ses magnifiques yeux ressemblant à des perles aussi bleu que le ciel en ce soir. Posant mes deux mains sur son visage, mes lèvres s'avancent doucement vers les siennes. Je la vois quelques peu déboussolée. Pourtant, elle ne recule pas. Je bloque ma respiration afin de me ressentir notre premier baiser. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que nos visages s'éloigne mais Juvia m'attire de nouveau vers elle, cette fois avec plus de force, plus de fougue. Elle en demande plus, alors je lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Notre baiser devient plus profond. Nos langues se mirent à jouer, à s'amuser, à se rencontrer. La façon dont Juvia réagit me fait prendre du plaisir. Elle est à la fois timide et pourtant sauvage à la fois. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était déjà entrainer mainte et mainte fois. Je n'avais jamais encore eu ce genre de sensation. Juvia est vraiment unique.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'avant je connaissais mal Juvia et je me promis que je rattraperai le temps que j'ai perdu à avoir hésiter. Je serai le seul à gouter ses doux baisers. Ni Gajeel, ni Lyon, ni aucune autre personne ne touchera Juvia.

* * *

_**20 Février X797**_

Cette journée que je viens de passer est de loin le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie. Je remercie la vie, je remercie mes amis et je remercie Juvia.

_Fin_


End file.
